


You can't protect her from herself

by killing_kurare



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina visits Ivy to borrow a guardian-plant but ends up giving her a much needed wake-up call regarding her relationship to Harley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't protect her from herself

  
**AN:** Title by Epica, "Sensorium"  
**Prompt:** [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) : [#_1273] _like the naked leads the blind, I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind / sucker love I always find, someone to bruise and leave behind_  
**Prompt:[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) : **_I'm so out of love with you. I've got nothing left for you, nothing, nothing. Nothing, there is nothing here for you._  
**Prompt:** [](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**puzzleprompts**](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/) all the prompts for August: ( **Power Hour:** Flight (plane), **Creature Feature:** Catwoman, **Classified Section:** Guardian (plant), **Adulting Sucks!:** cleaning up after others (emotional), **What's my line?:** _"_ **sick and tired of all of your games"** and **"so full of promises that you never keep"** , **Mother Nature:** Summer's heat, **Random Descriptor:** Right/Wrong (right), **Random Object:** Musical Instrument (a rake for violin alternative xD)

 

 

“So it happened again?”

Ivy startled but relaxed right away when she recognized Catwoman approaching, taking a seat opposite of the plant lady. The lamps were off, only the setting sun bathed the place in red light through the large windows. The summer’s heat started to subside, but it was still way too hot in here for Catwoman’s taste. But what were you expecting from Ivy’s greenhouse-lair where the air was always humid?

“You’ve heard?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard.”

Ivy smiled bitterly and shook her head. “I don’t know why I’m always doing this. I mean, how often has this happened now?” she huffed a laugh, but Selina didn’t smile. “It’s the same over and over again. He calls for her and Harley comes arunning, forgetting everything he’s ever done to her until he does it again. And then she crawls back to me, beaten and bruised, a crying mess. And who can clean up Joker’s mess? Who builds up her self-esteem, tells her that she’s worth something, that she deserves better? Me. I remember how I sat by her bed the whole night after wiping the blood from her face, cleaned the knife-wounds Joker left and tended to them so no scars would be left. Do you have any idea how scarred she would be if it wasn’t for my potions?”

“And yet you do it again and again,” Catwoman says, and Ivy laughs again, bitterer than before.

“Of course I do. What else should I do? Send her away? You know she couldn’t take it.”

Selina sighs and shakes her head. “But you know you cannot protect her from herself, right?”

“I know. And that’s the frustrating part. But anyway, what are you doing here?”

Catwoman leant back in her seat and crossed her legs. “Well, I’ll be gone for a few months and was wondering if I could borrow one of your little guardian-plants. You know, the kind that crushes every intruder right away.”

Ivy frowned. “For your flat?”

“Don’t be silly. For my secret hide-out where I stash away all my treasures,” Catwoman winked, and Ivy rolled her eyes.

“Your precious cat-toys,” she said snidely.

“Damn right. So, can I have one or not?”

Ivy sighed and got up. “Sure. Everybody comes to me when they need something,” she mumbled while walking past Catwoman to get the vine.

Selina sighed and bent down to take a small rake and started to pluck the teeth in a dis-harmonic way with her claws.

“What are you doing now?” Ivy asked annoyed at the sound while picking up a pot.

“Well, since I don’t have a violin, why don’t I accompany you on this while you drown in your self-pity? Get a grip, Ivy!” Selina flared up and threw the rake away.

The plant-lady stopped in her motions and looked at Selina wide eyed.

“Boohoo, so your girlfriend left you for that psychopath once again. Tell you what? It’s your own damn fault for being so miserable. Instead of sitting around and waiting for Harley to come crawling back you should go and do something for yourself. So that’s for me?” Catwoman then asked, got up and took the pot from Ivy. “Do I water it or something?”

“Y-Yeah, and ... “ Ivy turned around again and took a little glass vile from a shelf, “... put this in the water. It will help the plant to grow faster and getting stronger once you put it into the earth.”

Selina smiled at Ivy. “Thanks. I’ll contact you when I get back, alright? Take care of yourself.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment and Selina was relieved when she saw the old spark returning into Ivy’s gaze.

“You’re right. I will.”

~~~

It had been a tough decision, going against her ways, but in the end Ivy was glad she saw her idea through. Though it bugged her a little that she had needed Selina’s wake-up call to finally realize that Harley was not the only one in a kinda abusive relationship. Well, okay, maybe it wasn’t fair to compare them, but Ivy finally had the guts to break the circle. “I’m sick and tired of all of your games, Harley. I know you don’t mean to hurt me, and I hold no grudge. And I believed you when you said it was the last time, that you’d never allow him to use you again. Oh, but Harley … you’re so full of promises that you never keep. And when you come back this time, I won’t be there for you,” Ivy thought and sighed.

“Can I get you anything else, Miss?” a voice interrupted her thoughts, and Pamela smiled up at the stewardess.

“I’m more than fine now, thank you,” she said, and found that it was true, that she had never felt more relieved than now and not half as sorry as she thought she’d feel. In a few hours the plane would land and Ivy would be in Brazil, visiting the rainforest and enjoy the total absence of anything humanoid. And who knew how long she’d stay … or if she ever went back.

 


End file.
